


The Blue Eyed Vulcan

by MultifandomForte



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Original Character(s), No romantic relationship, POV Third Person, Potential trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomForte/pseuds/MultifandomForte
Summary: Commander Spock receives a transmission explaining that his daughter has run away from home. He meets her on the steps of Starfleet, along with his Captain and crew. The longer she stays with him, the more he wants to keep her on the Enterprise. After she explains why she left Vulcan, Spock makes it his mission to make sure she doesn't go back.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not use my characters without asking. Still am guessing at Stardates lol. P.s. Natalie (ugh, you'll see) was not and is not romantically involved. Aka no ex-wife type of thing, she's just a caretaker who really hates Spock.

_ The Blue Eyed Vulcan _

_ Stardate 2266.358 _

_ Christmas Eve, San Francisco, CA _

Jim Kirk watched as his crew lined up on the steps of Starfleet Academy, wishing he could let them go celebrate, instead of helping him look for a little runaway Vulcan girl. 

“Okay, people, remember, we’re looking for a blue eyed, red headed Vulcan girl. If you need any more information, ask Spock.” He hated the idea of Spock’s daughter running away, but hated the idea of her being sent back to the planet Vulcan more. 

“Does she have the ears like you, Commander?” Scotty asked. Spock shot him a look that instantly made Scotty regret opening his mouth. “Apologies, sir. Just askin’. It’d be easier to find the lass if ye’ tell us what she looks like.” 

Jim knew Scotty was right, but chose not to take the opposite side of a furious Vulcan. Sure, Vulcan’s didn’t feel emotion, but Spock was not  _ all _ Vulcan. He  _ was _ half-human. Once his little runaway was found, his human side would temporarily come out. 

“Yes, Mister Scott. She appears as a Vulcan,” Spock answered, a highly bitter tone in his voice. Sulu, Uhura, and Chekov exchanged nervous glances. They had never heard Spock talk like that, but they had also never seen him like this. In fact, they never even knew he had a daughter until he got the call from her caretaker. It was Jim who had told them that her mother was dead and Spock had an extreme dislike for her caretaker. 

Jim, anyway, had walked over to Doctor McCoy. 

“I’m telling you, Jim, once Spock finds her, he might just about kill her,” McCoy commented. 

“Bones, he’ll kill himself before he’ll kill her.”

“I don’t know, Jim. He’s mad. You can tell.”

“You both realize that it is illogical to whisper so loudly that you can still be heard, correct?” Jim and McCoy both looked up. Spock stood in front of them. 

“Sorry, Spock. What  _ are _ you going to do once you find her?” Jim questioned. 

“Personally, I feel like I’m going to kill her. I should sneak her into the Federation Postal system and ship her back to Vulcan.” McCoy snickered at that.

“I think that’s the most human thing I’ve heard you say, Spock.” 

“It might just be.”

“Spock, you’re half human. You get a frantic call from your daughter’s caretaker saying that your only daughter ran away and  _ you _ have to find her. That’s going to bring out your human side. At least, for a while,” Jim added. 

“Sir, is that her?” Uhura interrupted, pointing to a girl in a gray coat. Spock hurried over. He looked at the girl for a minute. 

“No, Lieutenant Uhura. That is not her.” Jim could almost feel Uhura’s heart sink as Spock walked back over to him and McCoy. 

“I do not want my human side to show,” Spock said. 

“It’s going to, Spock. No matter what you do.” Spock looked at Jim for a second, and then walked away. As soon as Spock walked away, Uhura and Sulu approached Jim. 

“Sir, is Commander Spock’s daughter like the other…” Uhura’s voice trailed off. She looked to Sulu.

“Captain, what we’re trying to ask is...well...is Spock’s daughter like the other Vulcans?” Sulu asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, sir, is she also very...logical?” Uhura said. Jim smiled at their curiosity. 

“No, she is not. She is extremely different.”

“Is she also half human?”

“Yes and no. Her testing came back and said that she is three-quarters Vulcan, but one-quarter human. She, ironically, acts the opposite. Once you meet her, you’ll understand.” 

“Is that her?” Scotty said, making the trio look the other way. Spock rushed over to Scotty, looking at the person Scotty pointed at.

“That’s her. That’s definitely her.”

“Aye, lassie!” Scotty yelled out. The redheaded girl looked around, not realizing where the voice was coming from.

“Vanessa Kassidy Williams!” Spock yelled. The girl turned instantly toward Spock. Once she realized who it was, her face lit up and she started running toward the steps of Starfleet academy. No one who was there on those steps will ever forget the moment when the little redhead flung herself into her father’s arms, forcing him to twist sideways from the impact. Jim observed the rest of his crew as they watched the scene play out. There was McCoy, who looked obviously pleased, Uhura, smiling and looking like she was about to cry, Sulu, obviously relieved, Chekov, eyes full of fascination and wonder, and Scotty, who stood there slightly laughing.

“Alright, everybody, you're free. Go have a Merry Christmas.” Jim said, also eavesdropping on the conversation between Spock and his daughter. When Jim looked over, he realized that Spock and the redhead were still hugging. Spock was the one who let go. 

“Don’t you ever,  _ ever _ , scare me like that  _ again _ young Vulcan. Do you understand?”

“Yeah. At least there were no death threats. You’re doing better than Natalie.” 

“Your caretaker has been worried sick. As have I. If you ever do this again, I will make sure you stay on Vulcan permanently. Do you understand?”

“Yeah, I understand.”

“Good.”

“Dad?”

“Yes?”

“Merry Christmas.” Jim’s heart broke as he watched Spock pull his little girl into another hug. It was almost a perfect moment when she had merely said, “Merry Christmas.” Spock had let go and the redhead immediately saw Jim. 

“Jim!” she yelled, running past Spock and tackling Jim around the neck. He didn’t fall over, but had to quickly catch his balance. 

“Hey, Rebel,” he said, letting go after a few minutes. Once he let go, their little rebel saw McCoy. 

“Bones!” she cried, then running into his open arms. He engulfed her in a hug that outscored Jim’s. 

“Hey, little Vulcan. Oh God, I can’t even remember the last time I saw you. How old are you?”

“I’ll be fourteen in July.”

“Wow. You’re practically old enough to run the Enterprise.” Jim froze for a second, even knowing it was just a joke. He happened to like his captain’s chair, and had no plans on giving it up soon. A few minutes had passed, when a great  _ boom  _ had filled the sky. Everyone looked up to see the Christmas fireworks illuminate the sky. Jim looked over at Spock and his little Vulcan as they watched the sky, almost as if nothing had happened at all. 


	2. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following day is Christmas morning. Spock and Vanessa talk for a little while, and it's enough for Spock to find out why she ran away from Vulcan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, this is a TRIGGER warning. This chapter is sensitive, but not explicit. Some language. Btw used to be obsessed with Nightcore, didn't realize how it actually worked, as a kid. Decided to use that innocence for Vanessa. Again, please do not use my characters without asking. Also, song used is called Headphones by Britt Nicole. There's also a lot of the word "said". Sorry.

_ Stardate 2266.359 _

_ Starship Enterprise _

“Lights, fifty percent. Time, please,” Spock said, starting to awake from his sleep. 

“Oh eight hundred hours,” the computer answered.

“Thank you.” Odd. He never thanked the computer. That was Jim’s thing. Besides, it was a computer. It was just another machine that tried to be more logical than him. That minute, Spock remembered about Vanessa. Her caretaker, Natalie, had told him to send her back. He suddenly didn’t want to send her back to Vulcan. He hadn’t seen his little girl since she was four years old. She also had traveled through  _ two systems _ to go find him. 

Anyway, he cussed in Vulcan under his breath. His human side was starting to come out. Vanessa’s already had. She always told people that she wasn’t raised Vulcan. She was raised as a human who didn’t know they were Vulcan. Spock decided to worry about that later. 

It took him only a few minutes to get ready. He looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He looked the same, but also different at the same time. His thoughts were interrupted by an “Ow!” coming from the front room. He hurried down the hall. He was greeted by his little rebel dancing and singing to a song he didn’t know or recognize. 

“If you ever feel alone, put on your headphones! Love, love’s comin’-oh, hey Dad.” Vanessa’s smile was not something Spock had recently seen. 

“What’s that you’re listening to?” Spock asked, watching his daughter dance around the kitchen, getting the plates and other things she needed. 

“Keep your head held high and dust off your shoulders! Oh, yeah, it’s Headphones by Nightcore. A few of my friends are obsessed, but I’m...well…”

“Not like them?” Spock guessed. 

“Yeah. I mean, I like some of their songs, but it’s not like I’m planning to have kids with one of the guy Nightcore singers.”

“Do we have to discuss this topic?”

“Oh, sorry, no.”

“Or is there something I should know?”

“Don’t worry, Dad. That’s definitely not why I ran away.” That was the moment Spock had been waiting for. He didn’t  _ actually _ know why his little Vulcan ran away. 

“Can we talk now?” he asked.

“I guess so. Computer, that’s enough music.” The music shut off. “Thank you.” 

“What’s been going on?”

“Well, it’s just been a little too much since Natalie married  _ Damien… _ ” Spock could hear the hate in her voice when she said the name of her caretaker’s husband. “Natalie thinks he’s the greatest thing in the world. ‘ _ Damien’s so nice’ ‘Damien’s so sweet’.  _ She doesn’t realize what a creep he is.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, he’d always be like, watching me. I didn’t really think much of it until he showed up in weird places. Like he’d be right outside my room after I finished getting dressed, or down the hall when I got out of the bathroom. It was just really creepy. The one day I asked him to stop and he grabbed my wrists. He told me I was ungrateful and that I didn’t want a father figure in my life. I told him that I already had a father and that I didn’t need him and then he punched my mouth and-whoa.” Spock had risen up from the table with such force that the table actually shook for a minute. He walked over to the com and pushed the button with such force that it made Vanessa jump.

“Hey, Spock, what can I do-” Jim started.

“I need you and Doctor McCoy to come and get Vanessa to give her a tour of the Enterprise.”

“Okay. We’ll be down in two minutes.” Spock turned away from Vanessa.  _ His little girl. The only person he truly loved with all his heart. _ He couldn’t face her without bursting into tears.

“Dad?” Vanessa said, walking towards her father. “Daddy? Are you okay?” Spock instantly turned around, engulfing his little girl in a hug full of so much emotion, it almost made both of them cry. 

“You  _ are not _ going back. Not while I’m still here.” he finally said.

“Thanks, Dad.” Their hug lasted for what seemed like an emotional eternity. Something Spock had gone through when he first left his daughter on Vulcan. An emotional eternity. He kissed the top of her head, like he would when she was younger. The door buzzed and Spock said, “It’s open.” Spock then let her go and told Vanessa to get her shoes on. He watched his little girl walk down the hall and into her room. Jim, at that moment, had walked into the room. Spock turned to face him.

“The asshole hit my daughter,” he said. Jim’s eyebrows narrowed down into a furious V. (The dashed out words contain names in Vulcan that I wouldn’t dare to write). 

“Who and where is he? I’ll help you go kill him.” Spock suddenly remembered why Jim Kirk was his best friend. The door opened and closed and McCoy walked into the room.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“This bastard hit Vanessa,” Jim explained. 

“Where is he? I’m going to go kill him.” Spock shook his head.

“It’s Natalie’s husband. Vanessa told me that he would watch her and show up in weird places and now she tells me he  _ hit _ her.”

“Good morning!” Vanessa’s voice came from down the hall. If she was upset about the earlier conversation, she didn’t show it whatsoever. Spock, Jim, and McCoy put on their best faces. 

“Good morning, Nessie Vanessie,” Jim said, pulling Vanessa into a hug. Bones was next.

“Good morning, little Vulcan,” he said, pulling her into another hug. 

“Today you’ll be get a tour of the glorious Enterprise by no other than Captain James T. Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy,” Jim said in the playful voice he almost always used. Jim was always good with kids, but McCoy always wondered why Jim never really wanted kids. 

“Sounds great. What about Dad?”

“I have a certain call to make,” Spock immediately answered. 

“Oh. Well, let’s get going!”

“Be good, okay?” 

“Aren’t I always?” Jim cut in.


	3. Spock's Transmission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock calls Natalie and is in no mood to negotiate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight language. Please don't use my characters without asking. Very short chapter, sorry. Longer one coming up.

Spock listened to his little girl’s laugh as she, Jim, and McCoy traveled down the hall and out the door. He kept his concentration as he cleaned the kitchen and put everything away. After that was done, he still kept his focus as he dialed in Natalie’s number. A few minutes went by and her face appeared on the screen. 

“Spock! What transportation times do you have for Vanessa?” she asked. She seemed in a good mood. Spock felt that he was going to take pleasure in ruining her day. Behind his daughter’s caretaker, he could see her husband. He wanted to reach through the screen and stab him to death. He wouldn’t bother with the Vulcan Nerve Pinch. He would go for the first sharp object he saw.

“She’s staying here,” he said calmly. “All you need to do send her belongings and I will provide anything you don’t send.” 

“I don’t understand. What do you mean she’s staying with you?”

“Unless your simple grasp of English has left you, I believe it should be very obvious.” Jim and McCoy would have applauded that comment. They would have been proud that he hadn’t even sworn at her.  _ Yet _ . Natalie’s eyes narrowed and she became the person Spock remembered best. She became the person he remembered leaving his daughter with nearly ten years ago. His hate grew strong and burned inside of him.

“Spock, I will not hesitate to get the courts involved,” she stated, not letting her eyes widen.

“Go ahead. Do it. When that was first pulled on me, all I had was a science degree. Now, I’ve been first officer of this ship for too long for you to win this time. I  _ will not _ have my daughter in the same house as a man who hits her or stalks her like she’s worth nothing. I  _ will not _ let you call me a terrible father again when  _ you _ don’t even know why Vanessa ran away in the first place. I’m doing what’s best for my daughter. You can also tell that scumbag of a husband that if he even  _ thinks _ of my daughter, I’ll go hunt him down, and, trust me, I’ve got two best friends that will beat the living shit out of him within the first second. If you contact the courts, I’ll get the entire damn Federation involved. I work on  _ the best ship _ in the fleet. I’ve got friends in very high places. You  _ will not _ take my daughter away from me  _ again _ .” He wasn’t breathing hard. His face wasn’t even the slightest bit of red. He simply said, “Goodbye,” and ended the call.


	4. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa goes up to the bridge with Jim and gets to meet Sulu and Uhura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual about my characters. Cute little chapter.

Bones had gone back to the Medical Bay as Jim still showed Vanessa around. He took her straight up to the bridge. To her, it was a fantasy world come to life. She had listened to her father’s recordings about how everything works on the Enterprise and knew every switch. She, of course, knew her father’s area the best. Jim let her sit in the captain’s chair. She spun around, getting lost in thought. She worried about if she would get to stay or be sent back to Vulcan. Most of the other Vulcan kids made fun of her, calling her names such as “Half-breed” or “Cross-blood”. She hated it on Vulcan. She hated the torture. She was so lost in thought, she barely heard Jim calling her name. When she finally realized it, she looked up. Jim was standing in front of her. He kneeled down to the point where he was looking up at her.

“Trust me, he’s not going to let them take you. I’ve known your father for years and I know he’d do anything to keep you here.”

“What about Natalie? What if she makes him send me back?”

“Nessie, with all due respect, the only thing your caretaker can make your father is irritated.” Vanessa smiled a little bit. 

“True. So, what if I do get to stay?” Jim’s smile saddened and slightly faded.

“I don’t know yet, honey. If you get to stay, maybe I’ll take you on one of our missions.” Vanessa could feel her face turn slightly red. She always blushed when she was called ‘honey’ or ‘sweetheart’ or even ‘darling’. She preferred Bones’ nickname for her, Little Vulcan, or Jim’s, Nessie Vanessie. 

“When’s your next mission?”

“I don’t know. You know what, today’s Christmas, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Look under that chair.”

“Why?”

“Just trust me.” Jim watched with a smile as Vanessa pulled out a neatly wrapped box from under the chair. 

“What’s in it?” the little Vulcan asked.

“Open it and find out.” She ripped off the wrapping paper as neatly as she could. When she discovered what was hidden by the wrapping paper, Jim watched her bright blue eyes go wide. It was a picture, that he managed to find, of Vanessa, McCoy, Spock, and himself. It was placed in a decorative frame that said, “Family.” Vanessa finally looked up at him. She set down the picture and immediately hugged him.

“Thank you,” she said.

“Merry Christmas.” Vanessa was the one who let go.

“Once my stuff gets here, I’ll put it in my room.” Jim smiled, knowing that if Vanessa stayed and got a room, it would be  _ filled _ with pictures of Spock, himself, and McCoy. She’d also probably paint it. And remodel it, for that matter. Vanessa did love color. A little too much, in Spock’s opinion. Jim watched as Vanessa studied the picture. She moved her red hair behind her ear. That was the first time Jim had actually seen her ears. They were pointed, just like Spock’s. He remembered when Scotty had asked Spock if Vanessa had ears like him, and Spock had answered, “Yes” in the most bitter tone. It made Jim wonder if Spock even really  _ wanted _ his daughter to be Vulcan, like him. Or like him at all.

Sulu and Uhura had walked into the room and Jim seized his chance to let them meet Vanessa. He sent Bones a quick message, asking him to call him down, to let Sulu and Uhura get the chance to know Vanessa. 

“Mister Sulu, Lieutenant Uhura, I would like you to meet Vanessa Williams, Spock’s daughter.” Before either of them could answer, Bones called Jim down to the Medical Bay. He told Spock’s little Vulcan to stay on the bridge and he’d return soon. 

When Jim had gone down to the Medical Bay, he didn’t expect anything to happen. Instead, his communicator beeped. He answered it.

“Hello?”

“Yes, Jim. It’s Rob from Starfleet. The decision has been made. You can tell Mister Spock that his daughter will be allowed to stay on the Enterprise.” Jim started to smile.

“Thank you, Rob. I’ll be sure to tell him.”

Once Jim was gone, Sulu turned to the Vulcan girl.

“So what was it like when you were on Vulcan?” he asked. Vanessa was slightly surprised. She wasn’t normally asked about Vulcan.

“For me, honestly, it wasn’t the best,” she replied.

“Why do you say that?” Uhura questioned. 

“Well…”

“Don’t worry, you can tell us. We won’t tell anyone.”

“Okay. Since I’m not  _ completely _ Vulcan, I bet my dad has told you about that, the other kids who  _ are _ completely Vulcan would kind of tease me.”

“How so?”

“Well, they’d call me, like, Half-Breed or Cross-Blood and it just never really stopped.”

“Oh. Well, I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Let’s get off this topic, shall we?” Vanessa was never comfortable talking about her time on Vulcan. She didn’t like to remember what she had gone through.

“So, Vanessa, what do you like?” Sulu asked. 

“What do you mean?”

“Like, hobbies, interests, those sort of things.”

“Oh, well, I love music.”

“What kind?” Uhura questioned, obviously intrigued. 

“Any kind.”

“What else?” Sulu asked.

“Well, I like combat training. I went through a lot of that when I was on Vulcan.”

“Combat training isn’t something I’d expect anyone to like,” Sulu answered, slightly surprised. She shrugged. 

“I find it interesting.” Jim had then walked back into the room. 

“Well, Nessie Vanessie, how would you like to go down to engineering to see what Mister Scott does?” Jim’s voice was playful and happy. A little  _ too _ happy. Something was up.

“Jim, is there something wrong?” the little Vulcan asked.

“No, no. Of course not. Why would there be something wrong?” Vanessa raised an eyebrow and smiled, then laughing. She followed Jim into the elevator, determined to find out what was going on. 


	5. Finale (But not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Good feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Engineering was a more complex area than the bridge. Vanessa never really understood science and physics, opposite of her father, so engineering was another galaxy to her. 

“This is the warp drive. It gives the Enterprise its speed,” Scotty explained. He tried not to laugh at how wide the little Vulcan’s eyes grew.

“Wow,” she said, her voice full of amazement. Jim looked up to Scotty.

“Scotty, can you keep an eye on her for a few minutes? I have to go tell Spock something.”

“Aye, Captain. And, might I ask what Mister Spock needs to be told?” Scotty asked, lowering his voice. Jim pulled him aside. 

“I just got the call from Starfleet. They’re letting Vanessa stay on the Enterprise.” Scotty smiled.

“Aye, Spock will be very pleased.”

“Vanessa doesn’t know yet, so please don’t tell her. Spock said that if she did end up staying, he’d surprise her with it.”

“Aye, sir. It stays between us, for now.” Jim smiled and started heading for Spock. Scotty walked back over to the little Vulcan, eager to see her reaction when Spock told her the news. 

“Who’s that?” she asked. Scotty followed her gaze, realizing the person she meant was Chekov. 

“That’s Mister Chekov. He mainly stays on the bridge.”

“He reminds me of my one friend.”

“What is your friend’s name?”

“Josh. He’s back on Vulcan. He’s like me.”

“What do you mean ‘like you’, lassie?”

“He’s not completely Vulcan. His father’s human.”

“Forgive me for asking, lassie, but was your mother human?” 

“It’s kind of complicated. My dad’s half human and my mom was three-quarters human. That’s how I get my three-quarters Vulcan. We’re not really sure about the human side.”

“Oh. Well, lassie, if you get to stay on this ship, I think you’ll fit right in.” Vanessa smiled, thinking about how it would feel to finally belong somewhere. “Also, lassie, how’d your father know to find you near the steps of Starfleet Academy on Christmas Eve?” 

“I once told him that I wanted to see the Christmas Fireworks on the steps of Starfleet. Neither of us forgot, so now I’m here.” Scotty smiled, thinking about how non-Vulcan she seemed. It was  _ quite _ the relief. 

Jim found Spock in his quarters. Spock told him about the phone call and everything. 

“Spock, I have something to tell you,” Jim said carefully.

“What is it?”

“I got a call from Starfleet about Vanessa.” Jim managed to keep a straight and slightly sad face.

“What did they say?” Spock watched Jim’s face grow sadder. Jim sighed.

“They’re letting her stay on the ship with us.” Spock froze for a minute, then realizing what Jim was doing. Jim started to smile as Spock ran out of the room, obviously going to find Vanessa.

Vanessa stared into space for a while, thinking about her friends. She’d miss them, of course, but she knew they would get it. She’d be happier and that was all they had been wishing for. 

“Vanessa!” a voice called her name. She broke out of her thoughts and turned around. Her father was running down the stairs, pushing past people. He finally reached her and knelt down to her height.

“What’s wrong?” Jim, McCoy, Sulu and Uhura entered the room, standing next to Scotty and Chekov. The entire Engineering deck had gone silent. 

“Vanessa Kassidy Williams, do you love the Enterprise?” Vanessa was confused, not knowing what was going on, but answered, “Yes.”

“Do you feel like you belong here?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want a good family that will  _ always _ take care of you? Where they will protect you and  _ never _ hurt you?” Jim was shocked that Vanessa wasn’t catching on.

“Yes. Dad, what’s going on?” 

“Vanessa, do you want to know what decision Starfleet has made about you staying on the Enterprise?” Her eyes went wide.

“They said-” Vanessa didn’t finish her sentence. Her father nodded. Tears started to form in her eyes. She instantly threw her arms around her father’s neck. Jim was the first to start clapping, which then led to full applause and cheering. He knew that this was the start of something amazing. 

Vanessa was given her own quarters on the Enterprise that evening. She sat at the desk, her notebook sitting open to a blank page in front of her. She thought for a few minutes, then picking up a pen and writing the following:

These are the times of Vanessa Kassidy Williams aboard the Starship Enterprise. Her mission: To reconnect with her father, to seek out new adventures never once imagined, to boldly go where no daughter has gone before. 


End file.
